Falling Star I wish
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Ia hanyalah bocah dengan segala keingintahuan dan pandangan cerah akan semua hal yang mereka sukai namun buta akan buta akan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Namun justru ia berharap kalau ia tetaplah bocah.


**Falling Star. I wish...**

 **By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** © **Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Mereka hanyalah bocah dengan segala keingintahuan dan pandangan cerah akan semua hal yang mereka sukai namun buta akan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Satu dengan keinginan dan kepercayaan diri tinggi dan satu dengan harapan dan kerja keras. Mereka memiliki impian sama. Memiliki pandangan sama karena mereka hanyalah bocah.

Seorang bocah dengan rambut hijau berantakan mengajak bocah dengan rambut pirang mencuat bagai ledakan untuk menginap di rumahnya. Berkata bahwa malam ini akan ada hujan bintang jatuh dengan harapan salah satu bintang itu dapat mengabulkan impian mereka.

* * *

Akal Katsuki berkata bahwa memohon pada bintang jatuh itu konyol. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan permintaanmu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan lagi apa yang bisa benda itu lakukan? Ia hanyalah sebuah meteor yang melintasi atmosfer bumi.

Namun entah mengapa hatinya melakukan hal yang paling konyol itu disini, di atap apatemen bobroknya ia duduk menatap langit. Langit yang hanya dipenuhi oleh polusi, gemerlap lampu dan setiap kepalsuan yang menyelimutinya, entah menunggu apa.

* * *

"Oi Deku! Cepatlah sedikit!" teriakan cempreng bocah pirang mempercepat langkah bocah yang berjalan secepat kaki kecilnya dapat melangkah.

Tangan mungil bocah itu memegang dua cangkir mimuman hangat dengan hati-hati. Pipinya yang sudah bulat dia kembungkan menambah kesan seperti balon yang baru saja ditiup. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kacchan! Dan tidak bisakah kau membantuku disini?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Kacchan itu mendengus kesal. "Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa!" walau kesal, bocah itu menghampiri bocah yang satunya dan mengambil satu cangkir yang memang diperuntukan untuknya. "Hump! Kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa aku!"

* * *

Tangan kanannya bergerak mencari-cari kaleng kopi yang ia beli di mesin otomatis dalam perjalannya menuju atap. Seingatnya ia menyimpan benda itu tepat di sampingnya. Katsuki mendecih kesal dan mulai mencari kopinya yang ternyata berada jauh di belakang. Mungkin tersenggol dan menggelinding.

Urat kekesalannya sudah hampir putus kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau benda tabung itu sudah susah-susah ia beli. Dengan enggan Katsuki berdiri dan mengambil benda itu. "Jika aku tidak ingat sudah membelimu, kau sudah kuhancurkan dari tadi."

Katsuki pun kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Menatap langit.

* * *

Kedua bocah itu duduk dengan manis di atas bantal hangat yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibu dari bocah bermata jamrud. Selimut besar menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungil mereka kecuali kepala.

Sang bocah dengan sebutan Deku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak sabar menunggu hujan bintang jatuh yang dibiciarakan di televisi untuk segara menampakan diri.

"Ugh! Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Kau hampir manjatuhkan coklat panasku!"

"Maaf Kacchan. Habisnya aku sudah tidak sabar" Bocah laki-laki berparas manis itu tersenyum lebar pada bocah satunya.

* * *

Katsuki memeluk tubuhnya ketika angin berhembus kencang. Angin di pertengahan musim gugur memang sangat kejam bahkan untuk Katsuki sekali pun. Ia merutuk kebodohannya yang hanya memakai jaket tipis terlampir di lemarinya.

Satu-satunya kehangatan yang ia miliki hanyalah kopi yang ada di genggamannya ini. Namun tentu saja kehangatan itu tidak akan bertahan lama ketika angin musim gugur mulai mendinginkan cairan yang kini sudah terbuka.

Katsuki menyeruput cafeinnya untuk yang ketiga kali, masih menatap langit. Menunggu dalam diam.

* * *

"UWAAAAA! KACCHAN! LIHAT ITU LIHAT! BANYAK SEKALI BINTANG JATUHNYA!" Kedua iris jamrud tak henti menatap puluhan titik terang yang bergerak cepat melintas di atas gelapnya malam.

"Aku tahu itu bodoh! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!" Nada bocah di sampingnya masih tedengar kesal tapi kedua mata scarletnya tak dapat berbohong kalau ia juga terkagum-kagum.

Kedua bocah itu menatap langit dengan berbinar-binar. Hampir melupakan tujuan awal mereka duduk manis di luar malam-malam seperti ini jika bukan karena sebuah ucapan "AH! Kacchan! Permintaannya!"

Mereka berdua pun dengan cepat mengatakan permintaan mereka.

"Aku harap bisa menjadi hero yang hebat seperti All Might."

"AKU AKAN MENJADI HERO YANG PALING HEBAT!"

"Kacchan! Kau tidak bisa meneriakkan permintaanmu seperti itu! Permintaanmu tidak akan terkabul kalau kau tidak mengikuti peraturannya." Protes sang bocah manis di samping.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kalau bintang itu tidak mengabulkannya, aku yang akan mewujudkannya sendiri!"

* * *

Kedua iris scarlet Katsuki masih menerawang. Mecari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membawanya kembali ke masa dimana ia masih bocah dengan setiap kepolosannya. Agar ia dapat menjadi lebih baik, lebih kuat. Agar impiannya mereka terkabulkan. Agar ia tidak berakhir menjadi pecundang seperti sekarang ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Katsuki melakukan ini semenjak kejadian itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Katsuki mencari secercah harapan semenjak kedua mata jamrud itu tak pernah dapat ia lihat lagi.

Katsuki tidak yakin. Keyakinan itu sudah runtuh lama sekali. Ia tidak yakin apakah dengan ia disini, mencari secuil keajaiban dari apa yang akal sehatnya katakan konyol. Namun ia disini, masih berharap pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mengabulkan permintaanya saat ia masih percaya bualan.

Ia menunggu.

Mungkin saat ini dewa merasa kasihan padanya, mungkin juga ia sudah muak dengan Katsuki karena ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen bobroknya sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di atas kepalanya.

Katsuki tak mengucapkan permohonannya karena ia yakin dewa sudah tidak lagi dapat menampungnya namun untuk kali ini bintang jatuh itu mengabulkan keinginannya. –atau mungkin otaknya sudah cukup gila untuk melihat seseorang yang tak seharusnya berdiri di hadapannya.

Teman masa kecilnya. Rivalnya. Dekunya. Berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang sudah lama selalu hanya ia lihat di pikirannya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak, walau desis angin begitu ribut seolah memekakkan telinga namun Katsuki dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kemarilah Kacchan."

Dan Katsuki mengikutinya.

 **end**

 **A/N : Saya tahu ini sampah banget. Ambigu. Tapi saya gak bisa begitu aja terus mendem fic ini di lappie. So... i hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
